Drabbles of Justice
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: Some of my Justice League drabbles to share with you. Review! Added: 'Pride' and 'Fate'
1. Dancing

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the Justice League and any related characters.

**A/N:** I'm continuing _The Chaos Theory_, but I've decided to write drabbles on the side. It's fun to write drabbles.

**

* * *

****Dancing**

They're still dancing.

She knows it.

He thinks it ended in Paris.

She wants the dancing to end, so they can move forward.

He's the one dragging it on.

She fears what will happen if the dance continues.

He's afraid of what will happen if it stops.

They're still dancing.


	2. Dating

**Dating**

He watches them all.

Funny how, no matter how much you try not to, relationships among co-workers happen.

Bruce Wayne has recently been seen with Wonder Woman.

The Green Lantern is now caught in a love quadrangle.

Flash has been trying to woo Fire.

Green Arrow and Black Canary – that's obvious.

He doesn't date superhero co-workers.

He dates reporter ones.


	3. Remember When?

**Remember When?**

"Hey, remember when Roy bought fish tacos to the Tower and Garth freaked out?"

"Yeah, remember when we first formed the team, and we all we arguing who got the room next to Donna's?"

"That was good. Remember when Roy found out about Lian?"

"Oh yeah… Dick, remember when we said we all wouldn't lose touch and stay friends no matter what?

"…"

"What happened?"


	4. Reporters

**Reporters**

"Batman dated a reporter"

"Lois?"

"I was going for Vicky Vale, but…yeah."

"The Question is a reporter."

"Your point?"

"Reporters make food girlfriends."

"Don't get me wrong, Supes. You can have your whole relationship with Lois, but reporters aren't my thing. The Flashter likes the super girls. No offense to Lois or anything."

"FLASH! EXCUSE ME! FLASH!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Linda Park for Channel 4 News..."


	5. Chaos

**Chaos**

He'd make it big that day as a villain. Right now, those simple crimes are just practice runs. His real plans will come later.

To him, it was simple. Make them think you were a low key villain. Then, BAM! You hit them with all you got. They won't expect it. It was brilliant plan.

Luthor made himself too well known. Superman had always been on his trail. The Joker, he was a joke. Batman easily foiled his plans.

But him, no… He will succeed, because they won't see it. He will bring Chaos to the world. He will be Chaos.


	6. Destiny

**Destiny**

Once there were two heroes, both of different cultures and worlds. Both were warriors and soldiers in their own right.

Time after time they loved each other and time after time they broke each other's hearts. Pain would come with betrayals and pain would go with the visions of the future hoped.

But soon things were to change. A church chosen to express their love, candles lit to bring the romantic mood. Vows of love were soon to be made.

And two hearts were to become one.


	7. Red Letter Day

**Red Letter Day**

When John was younger his grandmother used to say there were two types of days: red letter days and black ones. Red meant a good day and black meant a bad one.

Today was a black letter day. He overslept, spilt his coffee, and then ran into Carter who was with Shayera.

He sighed and stared up at the stars. They glittered brightly as if they were glad and all was well. He turned to see Shayera, who wore a sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke up with Carter."

"I'm sorry."

But inside, John began to think today wasn't a black letter day at all.


	8. Golden Age

**Golden Age**

Two old men sat around a table, discussing what any youngster nowadays would call 'The Good Ole Days'. Both were telling stories of the past, present and future. They reflected one what was once, what was now, and what would be.

"She's joined a new team, now." One said. His hair was a mixture of blonde and gray, age had come to this old man. But his face lit up as he spoke of his beloved daughter. "I believe they're called The Outsiders."

"Nice to see she's found a team, especially after what happened…" the other's voice trailed off, not mentioning the failed team of history's past,

"He's seemed to have as well." The blonde man went one. He wasn't talking about his daughter, nor his son, but of his comrade's younger alliance. "He's done great things."

"Alan…" The man known as Jay Garrick turned to his friend and old teammate, Alan Scott.

"Yes, Jay?"

"I'm proud of them."

"So am I. So am I."


	9. Pride

**Pride**

The Flash stood inside of the museum, his museum. There was a whole museum dedicated to him, and truthfully, it was a little bit overwhelming. The people, the ones he protected, felt like he had done a well enough job to earn this honor.

There were statues made of him, posters, and information books as well. His Kid Flash uniform had a case and there even was a hall of his allies. The Titans had a hall in themselves.

But no of those things or place were his favorites. No…There was a monument inside of the museum and every time he saw it, he felt like crying. Slowly placing a rose in front of the monument, the Flash whispered four sacred words.

"Thank you Uncle Barry."


	10. Fate

**Spoilers for 'Ancient History'**

**Fate**

He had always wanted a son. When he had traveled into the future and saw Rex, he knew it would be true. He was still in love with Shayera. He had always been and always will be. But…

There was Vixen. He didn't want to be 'That Guy' who just left her without a valid reason. And considerering Shayera had returned, everyone would know why.

A year passed. Shayera met Carter Hall, who claimed he and Shayera were resurrected lovers from years past. He was jealous. He knew it. She did too.

Then, he found out about his past. He was resurrected as well. He had been with Shayera in the past, but it had been Chay-era and Ba-shari instead of John and Shayera.

And John knew he wan't going to play destiny's bitch.


End file.
